


Royal Pet

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Her king locked sapphire eyes with hers. “Needy much?” he teased.“Not as much as our little pet.”His smirk grew. “Perhaps we should remedy that.”





	Royal Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink week's day 3 prompts: desperate arousal/frustration, watching & being watched, and BDSM

The noise Prompto made was closer to pleading than whining and a pleased smirk tugged at Queen Lunafreya’s lips. Her arms wrapped tighter around King Noctis’ neck, her legs pressing more firmly against the length of him eliciting a long, crude moan. Noctis all-but fucked into the gap of her thighs while licking purposefully into her mouth, but Luna’s eyes remained fixed on Prompto’s squirming form. He sat naked on his knees, straining against the leash and cord of silk rope tying his arms behind his back. The black leash around his neck contrasted beautifully against his freckled, and now flushed, pale skin as it stretched to its limit. His eyes were glassed over with need, dick standing tall and leaking even though he’d received nothing more than a few teasing grazes along his thighs some time earlier.

Noctis made an animalistic sound as his dick brushed right against the opening of her pussy. She threw her head back, exaggerating the sound of her pleasure, eyes locking with Prompto’s. He shivered.

“Please,” Prompto whimpered.

Noctis chuckled. He nipped at Luna’s chin before moving down to her neck, then breast. He tilted his torso to the side so Prompto had a better view of him taking her swollen nipple into his mouth and sucking. The length of his dick grazed incessantly against her opening until her mouth fell open and she gripped tightly at his hair to pull him closer.

Prompto swallowed.

“Fuck me,” Luna ordered and Noctis was quick to comply.

With one swift movement, he was pressing into her and her eyes snapped shut with a high-pitched groan. It was electrifying, the feel of him filling that space inside her, second only to the headiness of her current authority. Noctis was her king, but right here right now, he would listen to her as much as Prompto would. It was enough to put her close to the edge.

“Harder,” she gasped, one of her hands still pulling at his hair while the other scraped at his back muscles as he moved to comply.

He thrust in harshly enough that Luna’s legs stumbled into the bed behind her and she fell backward onto it. Mirth sparkled in Noctis’ eyes as he descended down on her, first his lips on hers and then his body. He dove back into her with an amazingly deep and spot-on thrust. She moaned out his name as fingers splayed over her clit, pressing hard against it with each firm thrust.

It was so tempting to let her eyes fall shut, but the desire to watch Prompto won out. He was panting, his dick an intense shade of red. She smiled as sweetly as she could through her moans. “There, there,” she half-cooed, half-moaned. “Such a good boy.”

Prompto’s head cocked to the side as if seeking a hand to pet him. Luna chuckled. Her hand came down over Noctis’ own, speeding the press of his fingers.

Her king locked sapphire eyes with hers. “Needy much?” he teased.

“Not as much as our little pet.”

His smirk grew. “Perhaps we should remedy that.”

“Hmm.” She hummed in thought. Prompto whimpered, so she looked back at him. His mouth was trembling pitifully. “Yes?”

“I—I’ve been good.”

“Of course.”

Luna rocked her hips up, breaking Noctis’ steady rhythm. He groaned and leaned down to bite and kiss at her lips. Her thighs squeezed at him as her orgasm crested and her head fell back into the softness of the bedding. Noctis moved down to the hallow of her neck, sucking there as he continued to rock into her. Luna’s limbs had gone soft and pliant against the mattress by the time he finally came, shooting hot and thick inside her. She gave a pleased moan at the feeling and hugged him close until both of their breathing settled back to normal. Once it did, she rolled them onto their sides and pulled away from his spent dick. Cum trickled down her thighs as she moved off the bed and toward Prompto’s erect form.

He wiggled with anticipation as she approached. “C—can I have my reward now?” he asked in a quiet hopeful voice.

Lunafreya smiled and ran a hand through his short hair and over the curve of his cheek and neck loving the way he shivered at the simple contact. “Oh course, Prom.” She leaned in, kissing along the same path as her hand traveled lower, across his chest and stomach. Prompto’s muscles clenched with anticipation under her touch and she mercifully took his throbbing cock in hand.

“Ahh,” he gasped, eyes bulging.

Noctis chose that moment to join them. He came behind Prompto and scooted him further back so the blonde had enough give to rock his hips forward as they all knew he wanted to. Jerkily, he bucked against her hand. Chuckling at his desperation, Luna tightened her grip and gave him full pumps from base to head. Noctis draped himself along his back, brushing fingertips over his pert nipples.

Prompto moaned and shook and came unbelievably fast. His face screwed with worry as if he were in trouble for it. Luna was quick to kiss that worry away with gentle lips.

“Shh,” she soothed. “You did wonderful.”

The light returned to his blue eyes, a wide smile breaking across his face. “I did?”

Noctis pecked his cheek. “Definitely.”

Prompto sagged back against him looking tired. Luna got up and untied his restraints. Together, she and Noctis carried the blonde over to the bed and tucked him underneath a clean section of the covers. He gave a contented sigh and a beckoning gesture. Smiling, Luna laid along his back while Noctis did so along his front so the two of them could sandwich him. Prompto shifted so his head rested on Noctis’ chest as Luna trailed light touches over his arm. Their legs tangled pleasantly and they all closed their eyes with a satisfied sigh.


End file.
